


More To Love

by mothmanaintshit, RocketsRedGlare



Series: Angels and Deacons [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Body Positive, F/M, Fluff, positive body image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5828224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmanaintshit/pseuds/mothmanaintshit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketsRedGlare/pseuds/RocketsRedGlare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deacon doesn't exactly like what Charmer is thinking.</p><p>[For all the plus-sized lovelies that deserve the world.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	More To Love

**Author's Note:**

> [Unedited]

Charmer tilted her head from left to right as she looked herself over in the full-body mirror she had salvaged in her last run around the wasteland. She cleaned and polished it, unknowing to her friends why exactly she needed a clean mirror — “It’s the wastes! No one cares wha’cha look like… as long as you stay on people’s good side.” Hancock had told her as he looked himself over in the fogged up mirror. She remembered laughing and calling him a hypocrite while sticking her tongue out at him, he just gave her one of his handsome, crooked smiles and tipped his hat at her.

She frowned at the memory and looked at her stomach through the mirror.

_No one cares wha’cha look like…_

Charmer huffed, cheeks puffing at her reflection, “Tell that to someone who didn’t undergo thirty-five years of brainwashing…”

She pressed her hands over her stretch marks and scars, her frown resurfacing. She wasn’t exactly the ‘ideal beauty’ she’s seen around the ‘wealth – nor a ‘pre-war’ beauty she’d see sometimes on the comic books and magazines she horded around her home. Slim, average height, unblemished skin, plump lips, big breasts… She wasn’t even a close comparison to those looks. _She_ is a contradiction. She’s tall—5 feet, 10 inches—and 259 pounds, freckles from the balls of her feet to the tip of her head, and to top it off, a _B_ -cup. God forbid her extra weight gave a _small_ advantage! But nope, no big breasts for Charmer! Even with all the running around and sweating she’d been doing, she barely lost any weight in the ten month’s she’d been forced out of the cryo-pod. It made her _furious_. Nate _never_ had an issue with losing weight. But, he was a man and… and everyone is _different_.

Charmer’s shoulders slumped as she let out a long, deep sigh, her hands falling to her side. She tilted her head as she turned her body to the side, sucking in her stomach.

 _Still not thin enough…_  

Charmer turned completely around, maneuvering her head uncomfortably to be able to see herself in the mirror as she looked at her backside. She couldn’t help but let the nicknames she had been called throughout her youth swim through her head— _Whale, blubber nugget, fatty—_

“What are you doing?”

Charmer whipped her head around, meeting Deacon’s gaze. He leaned against the wooden frame in the ‘room’ she crafted in her Home Plate house. His hands were shoved in his jeans, ankles crossed, head tilting to the side as he eyed her from behind his sunglasses.

“O—Oh, nothing, I was just…” Charmer looked back over her shoulder at the mirror, shoulders deflating once again when she could only see herself in the mirror.

_Big enough to block Deacon… I fucking hate—_

“I know what you’re thinking,” Deacon walked up to her, capturing her chin between his fingers and moving her head to look at him, “and stop.” 

“Dee—” 

“You’re beautiful.” He smiled. 

“Dee—” She huffed, frowning. 

“I love you.” He kissed her forehead.

“ _Deacon_ —” Her lips twitched, cheeks starting to tint.

“You’re so soft—” He wrapped an arm around her waist.

“ _H—hey!_ ” She poked his chest, a laugh slowly bubbling in her chest.

“And _warm_! Goodness me, Charmer,” He chuckled, leaning down and pressing his forehead against hers, “I don’t even _need_ a blanket when we’re out sleeping in the ‘wealth.”

“I _swear_ —” She covered her mouth to keep her laugh in, her shoulders shaking. “D—Deacon!” He chuckled lowly, placing a quick kiss against her nose.

“There isn’t a single thing I’d change about you, babe.” His playful tone left, leaving a serious and sincere Deacon Charmer had rarely seen. “You’re perfect.” 

Charmer felt her face heat up at his words, and averted her eyes from his mirrored sunglasses. Her voice wavered as she spoke, “Deacon… You don’t—” 

“Mean it?” He pushed against her forehead with his own, forcing her eyes to look back at him. “…I love you— _all_ of you, babe. And this?” He let go on her chin and wrapped his other arm against her, pressing her against him. His hands rested on top of her rear and he lightly squeezed, his lips breaking out in another large grin as Charmer squealed.

“It’s just more of you to love—” Charmer snorted and pressed her hands against his chest. “—and I’ve got a _lot_ of love to give.” Deacon finished, his lips pulling into a gentle smile. He pushed Charmer’s hair from her shoulder and leaned down, pressing kisses from her jaw, down her throat to her shoulder. Kissing as many freckles on her shoulder as he could.

“Is—is that so?” Charmer stammered and her blushed moved down her body, her own eyes mirroring back at her through his glasses.

“I think,” Deacon moved back up and quickly pecked her lips, smirking, “I’m going to need to prove that to you. Yeah?”


End file.
